No Words
by Ariel Himura
Summary: Hey I thought that some people would like this and I know for a fact that a friend of mine does so ENJOY! THERE WILL BE NO SEX OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


~~He is free, yet he is very destructive.  
  
He has no boundaries, but if put under restrain, he can be put under control and become harmless.  
  
Good or evil, he is the most powerful of he's kind.  
  
He can help someone or something when the weak need it the most, and yet, he can be part of someone's plan of obliteration.~~ By: IY JA-MO RK  
  
Kenshin.  
  
Oh I know you will never go back to the way you were once before. I know you won't. You promised yourself years before. and you promised me now.  
  
Oh Kenshin, please don't leave me. Everyone will miss you so dearly. Sano, Yahiko, Megumi. even me. Please don't go, for my sake. Don't leave me alone.  
  
You are the only one that is close to me. You are closer to me than any bother that I could ever want. You're more to me than that. So much more.  
  
I wish I could get the courage to tell you so many things but when I see you, I just freeze. Your pools of violet drown me in all of eternity.  
  
But. but I'm not alone any more. I know that now. You make me feel so much happier, and. and I cannot find the words to speak right now. I'm just speechless for all that you have done for me.  
  
I wish I were as strong as you. That way I would be able to help you when you need it. I don't want you to fight alone. I want to be by your side. I. I. I don't want to see you hurt. physically or emotionally.  
  
Kenshin, I. I love your eyes they are just the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. Everything about you is so wonderful and warm and welcoming.  
  
I wish I were strong.  
  
I wish I were. There you go to go get tofu, always helping out around the dojo and always willing to do whatever anyone asks. Well, almost everyone. You don't give in to what your opponent says.  
  
You try to change the world all by yourself. You never ask for help, you don't let anyone get hurt. Some of your enemies become your friends but some are not as forgiving. I wish that they would all just leave you alone. I am getting tired of you coming home beat up and not telling me what's going on. I respect you for that and yet I disapprove, for I care and worry about you.  
  
Kenshin, I. I worry about you and I want you to stay here with me and keep me company and care for me too. I really appreciate everything. I'm truly sorry if you don't know how much in debt that I am for you. I. I. I like you. AAAAAA what am I saying. I am such a baka(1). You will never feel the same way towards me.  
  
I understand if you don't, I mean there are other women like Megumi that live in this era that you can always go too. Maybe Yahiko is right, maybe I am a busu (2). Men only go after bishoujo (3) with talent. All I can do is burn water and teach a sword fighting style that my father taught me. Other than that I am useless and helpless. I don't want to feel that way any more. I have to prove to you guys, and myself, that I can do anything. Prove that I'm not weak.  
  
Oh Kenshin, why do you stay around here? Why don't you go around flirting with other girls? You're not like Sano, so I could expect better from you.  
  
I. I.  
  
Why can't I say what I wanted to say since day one? Why is it so difficult for me? It's only a couple of words.  
  
I.  
  
"Karou-dono, is something the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing's wrong. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
"But I do. There is so much going on that one is never as safe as one use to be, that they are not." (I think it's weird when he talks like this but I also think it's cool at the same time.)  
  
Kenshin.  
  
"It is just that. I do not how to say this but." I said.  
  
Oh what do I say? I'm too afraid to tell him this but, but he must know. I cannot let him live in the dark any more. He must kno.  
  
"Karou-dono, I have to tell you something."  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Yeah Kenshin. What is it?"  
  
"Yes please tell us. We must know." Yahiko and Sano were just giggling at this.  
  
"Yahiko! Sano! GO AWAY! Don't you have to go beat each other up now?"  
  
Boys. I will never understand them. *Sigh* I will never understand him. I hope I will. *A small laugh of sarcasm* Yeah, that would be the day. And I would be happy.  
  
"Sorry Jou-chan (4). We were just playing. We didn't mean to get you angry."  
  
"Well, you should be. If you're not, then I'm making dinner tonight."  
  
"Okay! Okay! We are! We are! Sorry busu!"  
  
"Yeah! We are! Eeto (5), anou (6), I'm going out for a while so don't miss me too much!"  
  
"Aaah, yeah me too. I'm going to the Akibako. They need some help today any ways."  
  
"Okay. See you guys later."  
  
"Ja ne! (7)" they both said in unison.  
  
Yes. Now I'm finally alone with Kenshin! This is my chance!  
  
"Kenshin, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Right. I have something to say as well, that I do. But please go first."  
  
My heart's racing about 10 kilometers a minute. What do I do? Okay, okay. Do not panic. Take a deep breath. You can do this. I wonder what he has to tell me. I wonder how serious this would be. Is he going to leave me for good this time?  
  
"Kenshin, I. I."  
  
I got lost in he's orbs of purple seas. I just stared at him with awe. And his crimson hair, oh such a unique color. His body is small but nicely toned. I could just hug him all day. And his heart, well, it is the biggest one that I have ever seen. You are. You are.  
  
"You are so beautiful," I whispered while staring at him.  
  
"Arigatou." (8)  
  
"You heard that! Gomen nasai. (9) I didn't mean." A pair of fingers placed on my lips cut me off. My eyes grew bigger as my cheeks grew a shade of red. What is he doing?  
  
"It's okay, that it is. I don't mind. I think you are beautiful too, that I do." He pulls his hand away from my mouth.  
  
My cheeks grew an even deeper red. OH MY GOD!! HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I must be dreaming. Am I dreaming? *Pinches self to check, but only a small pinch so Kenshin would not see it* No I'm not dreaming this is real. But, this is a fantasy of mine. It must be. I think this will be the closest I'll ever get near him. I have to respond.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu. (10) I am very glad that you think that." I continued to stare in his eyes with compassion.  
  
"Karou-dono, it's beautiful outside. Do you want to go for a walk with me today?"  
  
"Hai! (11) I would love to, just let me go and change ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Japanese for Dummies ^_^: (1) Baka- idiot, moron, stupid, all of the above but no swearing (2) Busu- ugly girl. This an insult only used on women. If you like to make fun of boys for acting like a girl and that they are ugly, then I'm not sure if it is that appropriate for the job but you can use it if you want like that ^_^; (3) Bishoujo- beautiful girl. If you want to say beautiful boy you use bishonen. This sometimes translates into pretty. (4) Jou-chan- little missy. You know in the English cut version of Kenshin, well Sano always says "Missy" so yeah. (5) Eeto- umm. erm. those sort of things (6) Anou- well. (7) Ja ne!- See ya! (8) Arigatou- Thank you (9) Gomen nasai- I'm sorry (10) Arigatou gozaimasu- Thank you very much (11) Hai- yes 


End file.
